


Good Morning Handsome

by ComputerGecko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/ComputerGecko
Summary: Alec brings Magnus breakfast in bed and his surprise doesn't go quite as planned.





	Good Morning Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever helpful [Jeraya](https://pbandj-klmnop.tumblr.com/)! Thank you so much!!
> 
> inspired by this tweet by @ShirmirArt  
> https://twitter.com/ShirmirArt/status/896646468618125314

Sunlight streams into the room from one of the full length windows, the angle of the sun hitting Magnus directly in the face. The warlock tries to ignore it and go back to sleep, but he is slowly dragged into consciousness. With a flick of his wrist the curtains shut themselves and the sun is no longer blinding him. 

He rolls over with a groan and throws his arm around his boyfriend, only for it to fall onto an empty bed.

“Alexander?” He questions sleepily. Magnus pries his eyes open and looks to the empty bedside next to him. He feels a bit of disappointment well up inside him. Being the boyfriend of the head of the institute had its downfalls. Occasionally waking up alone being one of them.

He rolls onto his back, grabs his phone off of his nightstand and unlocks it. No messages from Alexander, just a couple from Clary and one from Raphael. He reads them over, neither needing his immediate attention so he sets it down and settles back into bed, figuring he might as well take advantage of this rare day off. 

Just as he’s thinking how the day would be better with Alec around to cuddle with, the bedroom door opens and aforementioned boyfriend walks into the room. He has his back to Magnus as he uses his foot to slide the door shut again. 

“Alexander,” Magnus exclaims, pleasantly surprised. “You’re here.”

“Yeah?” Alec shoots him a smile over his shoulder, a slight confused slant to his brow. “I kinda live here?” Alec turns to face him then, and Magnus perks up at the sight of Alec carrying a tray filled with food and a single flower in a vase.

“What’s all this?” He asks as he sits up. Alec comes around to his side of the bed, careful not to unbalance the tray as he leans down for a kiss. Magnus tilts his head up to meet him, bringing his hand up to stroke along Alec’s stubbled cheek.

“I just felt like doing something special,” he says when he pulls away, a slight blush blooming on his cheeks. Magnus could stare at his face all day and never get sick of it.

Magnus smooths out the blankets over his legs and Alec sets the tray down on his lap. There are two plates full of delicious looking waffles with two steaming mugs. There are ramekins of various sliced fruits as well and a cup of warm maple syrup. 

“This looks divine,” he says, placing a hand on Alec’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. They get a little distracted exchanging kisses but eventually Alec pulls back with a final kiss to his forehead. Alec is looking at him with a soft smile and Magnus is sure his own expression is absolutely smitten.

“I got you something.” Alec turns the steaming cup of tea around, and the words “GOOD MORNING HANDSOME” stare back at him. Magnus feels his heart swell with affection. 

“Are you sure I haven’t forgotten an anniversary?” Magnus teases, Alec laughs in response. The Shadowhunter circles to the other side of the bed and joins Magnus. He picks up his own plate and starts cutting up his waffles. 

“Can’t I just do something nice?” 

“Of course you can darling, in fact I highly encourage it,” Magnus grabs some strawberries and peaches for his own waffles and then drizzles them with syrup. He uses his fork to cut off a piece and brings it up to his mouth. He closes his eyes and moans at the taste, the waffles perfect.

He opens his eyes slowly and sees Alec watching him, blush on his face as he stares with half lidded eyes and mouth hanging open. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, and Magnus wants to lean over and lick his way into his mouth but doesn't want to upend his lovely breakfast. Alec catches him looking and busies himself with his own food. 

They continue to eat in mostly silence, occasionally feeding each other bites of food or stopping for kisses. Magnus finishes first, passing the tray other to Alec who goes for seconds while he works on drinking his tea. 

He’s about halfway done with it when he tilts the cup up to drink and he sees the words on the bottom. Before he can stop himself he ends up swallowing wrong and coughing up tea all over his bed spread while he simultaneously burst into laughter. 

Alec lays a hand on his back. “Magnus? You alright?”

Magnus waves a hand at him dismissively as he tries to clear his throat and get his giggles under control. “Darling, did you look inside the cup before you bought it?” he asks, voice hoarse. 

Alec’s brows furrow adorably, head tilting to the side minutely. “No?”

With a wave of his hand Magnus banishes the tea and hands the mug over. Alec peers into it. He blinks a few times before he groans and drops his head into his hand. He passes the mug back to Magnus, who is snickering at his reaction. Magnus looks inside again and goes into another fit of giggles as he rereads the print on the bottom of the mug.

_ ‘You are going to be a Daddy’ _

“By the angel, I am never buying you another gift ever again,” Alec complains, hiding his reddening face further in his hands. Magnus’ laughter rings clear in the room, and he clears the bed with a snap of his fingers. Magnus climbs over to straddle Alec’s legs, pulling his hands from his face. Magnus snickers at his boyfriend’s pouting face. 

“Alexander, darling, I love you but maybe that’s moving a little too fast,” he teases, and Alec rolls his eyes and pinches Magnus’ thigh playfully. Magnus swats his hand away and circles his arms around Alec’s shoulders. He quirks an eyebrow playfully, “Unless this is you telling me you have a daddy kink?”

“Magnus!” Alec’s face turns so red so fast that Magnus can’t help but giggle. Alec rolls them over so that Magnus is underneath him, hiding his face in Magnus’ shoulder. “Stop teasing me,” he whines, his words muffled into the warlock’s skin. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, darling,” Magnus sooths, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. His Shadowhunter hums in contentment, relaxing into him. They adjust into a more comfortable position, where Alec isn’t leaning his entire weight on him but can still pillow his head in his chest. 

“I don’t have a daddy k-kink, I just didn’t think to look in the cup. Who even put writing inside the cup?” he says after a few minutes of silence where Magnus had been so content he’d started to doze off a bit. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to call me daddy,” he teased, if only to see Alec turn red again. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, though he couldn’t say it was one for him. He’d try most anything at least once with Alexander if he asked though.

“Magnus,” Alec warns, poking him in the shoulder. Magnus smiles and lets it drop, content to just cuddle. He traces patterns into Alec’s skin as they lie there together, close to dropping back into sleep when Alec speaks up again. 

“I’m going to return it.”

“Hm?” Magnus inquires, struggling to recall their conversation as he pulls himself back from the land of sleep.

“The mug, I’m going to return it.” Alec yawns around the words and settles further into Magnus. He pulls the blankets back up around them. 

“Huh? No, I like it. You can’t take it back now, you already gave it to me.” It’s Magnus’ turn to pout now. He really did like the mug, and it was a gift from Alexander. He would keep it always.

“Magnus,” his boyfriend whines, drawing out the vowels of his name. Magnus can feel the smile pressed into his shoulder though and knows Alec is secretly pleased despite his words. 

“It’s a fond memory, it has sentimental value. You can’t bring it back now.” he argues. Alec huffs but concedes.

“Fiiiiine. But what if someone finds it?” 

“No one is going to find it, it’ll be our little secret.”

 

Xxx

“Dude, Alec, what’s up with this mug?” Alec looks over and pales when he sees Jace holding the daddy mug and looking inside of it. Jace looks up at him and his confusion morphs into smugness. 

“Gross dude, I did not want to know that.” 

“Shut up, that’s not- It’s not-” he splutters, choking on his words. 

“Uh huh, sure, whatever you say buddy,” Jace sets the mug down and pats Alec on the shoulder on his way past. Alec hangs his head to hide his blush and vows to get rid of the mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I captured it correctly. Let me know if you liked it! I can be found on [tumblr](https://computergecko.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SaiJordison)! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
